RC9GN - The Wisp
by CreepySpark
Summary: It has been a while since the Sorcerers defeat, Randy is getting bored because there is NOTHING for the ninja to do. Funny story actually, turns out there is literally someone out there doing his work for him! This person does not seem to be a problem at first, he is rather helpful... but when he finds out the ninja's identity... Does this person become a threat after all?
_**I know there are going to be mistakes in the story that just don't fit in the ACTUAL story line...**_ _
_ _ **But i have not seen so much of the season finale as i wanted to.**_ _  
_ _ **I still hope you enjoy this story...**_  
 **  
**

 _It has been 4 moths after the sorcerers defeat, it has been very quiet ever since...and kinda boring actually..._  
After everything that happend, Randy was everything but happy that everything has been going so '' _perfect_ ''...almost too perfect...  
No more robots had come to try to destroy him, no bully had bothered him...and maybe the worst of all...no matter how weird it would sound...Randy was going to miss the stanking...  
Sure, it had been a pain in the ass...but knowing it wasn't going to happen ever again...it felt wrong...

It was one of those days that Randy had a graving for action...  
So as the bell rang for lunch time, he got into his ninja form to look for some outside...

 _Randy(Ninja form):_ '' _Nothing to do...as usual..._ '' he looked up from the rooftop he had been sitting on for the past few minutes...  
As he got a call from his best friend, Howard.  
He took the ringing phone and answered it...

 _Randy(Ninja form):_ '' _Yo man, what can i do for you...?_ '' He already knew Howard wouldn't be calling for a happy reason...  
 _Howard(From phone):_ '' _DON'T YOU DARE TO 'YO' ME! YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING!_ '' Ever since the battle with the sorcerer, Howard had been more caring towards Randy...He didn't mind as long as it didn't stop him from being the ninja...

 _Randy(Ninja form):_ '' _Howard, i can't keep telling you where i go every second..._ '' He led out a small sigh.  
 _Howard(From phone):_ '' _S-sorry...Just...be here before the next class starts..._ '' Randy could here Howard calming down...  
 _Randy(Ninja form):_ '' _Don't worry, be there in a few minutes..._ '' With that he hung up.

He climbed of the roof, when he finally came back to his locker...he found his Nomicon glowing like crazy.  
Not wanting to let the Nomicon wait, he ran to the nearest bathroom to get into it.

As he got sucked into it...he was happy yet confused by this sudden attention the Nomicon wanted.  
Well it has been a while since Randy had been inside of the Nomicon...  
He was glad that the Nomicon wanted to talk to him, this could mean that he got more action at last!

'' _That an_ _enemy_ _is taken_ _down_ _...does not mean the_ _problem_ _is_ _solved_ _..._ ''

Randy just looked at the words for a second before asking: '' _So what do you want me to do then? Does it has anything to do with the defeat of the sorcerer?_ '' A stupid question actually...Of course it did...but why did the Nomicon wait so long to tell him?

Before Randy could say anything else he was thrown out again, only to wake up next to the toilet he had been sitting on a moment ago.  
 _Randy:_ '' _Well then, thank you for all the information...it was VERY helpful...(not)_ '' He stood up and got to his next class like he promised Howard.

After school however, he went out again...but this time he would look for this ''problem'' the Nomicon told him about...  
As he searched everywhere he could, he heard a familiar sound.  
Robots, he never thought he would be happy to see those things...Well he wasn't THAT happy to see them again...

Just as he was about to jump on them...Someone got to it faster than him...  
A blue smoke like energy blast hit the robots, causing them to crack and fall apart.  
Randy(Ninja form) looked up at the person who just took down the robots single handed...

The person looked like a male ( _judging by body figure_ ) and was wearing a black mask which was covering his entire face with blue markings on his eyes, and a dark purple bluish cloak that was reaching just beneath his hips and which had the hood over the persons head.  
The sleeves of the cloak were longer than his arms, making his hands not visible...  
Under the cloak he was wearing a normal black shirt, and black pants with black boots.  
He was also wearing a belt in a almost the same color as his cloak, just a few tints darker.  
On the belt are 6 crystal like balls in the same color as the markings around his eyes...

After Randy(Ninja form) got to look at the figure for a while, he spoke up:  
 _Randy(Ninja form):_ '' _Seriously?! Finally there is something to do for me, and you just walk in and ruin it for me?!  
Who are you anyway?_'' The figure moved closer to Randy, then let out a small giggle...  
 _Wisp:_ '' _Well ninja, first of all it is a pleasure to meet you...Second, i'm Wisp._ '' He stretched his arm causing his sleeve to reveal his hand that he held out in a friendly manner.  
Confused Randy took his hand, then blinked a few times.

 _Randy(Ninja form):_ '' _Okay then...Remind me again why you stole my chance for some action?_ '' Wisp tilted his head at this comment.  
 _Wisp:_ '' _Oh...I didn't mean to get in your way...You just have been gone for a while and I didn't expect you to come back very soon._ ''  
 _Randy(Ninja from):_ '' _And why did you think that?_ '' He could see Wisp shiver.  
 _Wisp:_ ''W _ell there were 2 attacks 3 weeks ago, you didn't show up..._ '' Randy totally forgot that he was sick at home that week,by a flu.  
 _Randy(Ninja form):_ '' _Did anything happen? Why were they here? Did you do anything?_ '' He practically threw the questions at Wisp.  
 _Wisp:_ '' _They took a few students, at that point i didn't knew you wouldn't come..So i did not do anything directly when both of the attacks happend, but i was able to save them a few days after when i realized you would not come to do so yourself..._ ''

It then hit Randy like one of Howard his farts, without Wisp here...the students would still be there!  
 _Randy(Ninja form):_ '' _Whoa...Wisp...Thank you..._ '' He was then interrupted by Wisp.  
 _Wisp:_ '' _But now that you are back, i let you do your job and stay out of your way..._ '' He was about to leave when Randy stopped him.  
 _Randy(Ninja form):_ '' _As much as i like doing it myself, you have shown that you got quit the energy blast...do you know where it comes from? Your powers i mean..._ '' Wisp did not respond, instead he turned his head away and started to walk away...  
 _Wisp:_ '' _That would be the same thing as telling people your identity, Mr._ _Cunningham_ _..._ ''


End file.
